Death is not an Option
by DolceCantabile
Summary: [Complete] Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome and Inuyasha, and uses Kagome to kill his half-brother. Either way, one will end up dead. Who will it be? InuKag
1. The Beginning

Summary:  
  
Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome and Inuyasha. What happens when he uses Kagome to kill his half-brother? Either way, one of them must die. Who will it be? Read and find out!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Shikon no Tama now complete, the Inu gang now travels around the country helping those in need, mostly slaying demons. Naraku is destroyed, and though Miroku's Wind Tunnel will not get any bigger, he still has it in his right hand, which comes in useful cleaning up dead demon bodies. Most of the time though, they are walking aimlessly from village to village, asking if the people need help with anything, after convincing the villagers that Inuyasha is not an evil demon, and unless they get on his nerves, he will not harm them.  
  
Right now, the gang is walking through a thick forest, which supposedly hid a village from view. For some reason or another, Inuyasha keeps muttering about time-wasters, and how the village probably doesn't exist. And keeps hitting Shippo on the head for no apparent reason. Kagome had to "sit" him twice in the forest already.  
  
Kagome, who not only finished her miko training at home, has mastered the art of archery, and is never seen without a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. Shippo, who had just complained to Inuyasha about his constant muttering, has ended up with two big bumps on his head. "Inuyasha!" yells Kagome now, "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!"  
  
"OW!!! What didya do that for???" Inuyasha grumbles. "I'll tell you what I did that for! I did that as punishment for harassing Shippo!" Kagome yells back. It took a bump from Miroku's staff and Sango pulling Kagome away from Inuyasha to shut them both up. "Would you both just be quiet and get along with each other for once?! Geez!" Sango said. But Kagome and Inuyasha had no time to reply, because two huge demons had just appeared. One of them was a three legged dog demon, and the other was a giant dragon. The dog demon looked strangely familiar though....  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled, "Come to have another arm chopped off?" He pulled out the Testaiga, and got ready to slay his older brother, when Sesshoumaru turned back to his human form and spoke. "Actually, I'm here for you AND the girl," and he indicated to Kagome. "Leave Kagome out of this!" Inuyasha snarled. "Aren't we touchy. Is it true that you have feelings for this weak human?" Sesshoumaru said coolly. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, and Miroku and Sango smirked, while Shippo looked at them, confused. It was true though, and the only people here who doesn't know would be Kagome and Inuyasha themselves.  
  
"So, little brother, it's true, and you're taking a lesson from our dear father, aren't you, worthless hanyou!" Sesshoumaru laughed. Apperently, he didn't notice the two red streaks across Inuyasha's face. When the Shikon no Tama was complete, Kagome used it to turn Inuyasha into a youkai, but since he wasn't born a youkai, he still had one drop of human blood left in him, which he used to keep his mind and heart, or else he would have destroyed Kagome and the others already.  
  
"I'll show you how worthless I am." Inuyasha growled. (He didn't bother to tell Sesshoumaru he was a youkai now) "Like I said, I'm not here to kill you, only to knock you and the girl out then bring you back to the castle I inherited from Father, where you will meet your downfall, and I will claim what's rightfully mine ---- the Tetsaiga!" Sesshoumaru yelled out the last part. Then he commanded the dragon to destroy the other three, while he takes care of Inuyasha and his little friend.  
  
Inuyasha lashed out at Sesshoumaru with Tetsaiga, which Sesshoumaru easily dodged. Then, skilfully, he leaped over Inuyasha and landed behind him before he knew what happened. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "Get up!" But Sesshoumaru was too fast for him. He then kicked Inuyasha in the head, knocking him unconscious. Then he turned to Kagome. "Your turn, pathetic human." Kagome fired off an arrow and missed by several feet because she was shaking so hard. Then she backed up, and Sesshoumaru knocked her unconscious too. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had just managed to finish the dragon off, and just saw Inuyasha and Kagome being kidnapped by Sesshoumaru. "No! Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. But they were already too far for them to hear them.

A/N: Well, what do you think? This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames. Oh and if you don't review, I won't put up the next chapter. If no one reviews, how will I know if anyone read it? I don't like putting up things no one reads. 


	2. Decisions

Recap:

"Your turn, pathetic human." Kagome fired off an arrow and missed by several feet because she was shaking so hard. Then she backed up, and Sesshoumaru knocked her unconscious too. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had just managed to finish the dragon off, and just saw Inuyasha and Kagome being kidnapped by Sesshoumaru. "No! Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. But they were already too far for them to hear them

By the time Kagome woke up, she was already inside Sesshoumaru's castle--- somewhere. She was in a room filled with darkness.... and nothing else. From the looks of it, it didn't have walls, doors, windows, nothing. Kagome was surrounded by darkness, and nothing more. Kagome gasped. For bound to a rock by a glowing rope, was Inuyasha, his eyes closed in an unconscious sleep.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere. "Do you like what I did to your little hanyou friend over there?" Sesshoumaru smirked. "What did you do to him???" Kagome cried. "I did nothing to him....yet. He's just tied up." Sesshoumaru laughed as he saw Kagome trying to untie the rope bounding Inuyasha to the rock. "Weak human, you'll never untie that rope with physical strength." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine!" Kagome snapped back. Her hands started to glow white, as her miko powers were transferred into her hands. "Ah, ah, aah! If you free Inuyasha with your powers, then YOU will die!" Sesshoumaru sneered. "Nani?!" Kagome cried. "If you free Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru repeated, "I will see to it that you are killed. But if you try to escape, I will personally kill Inuyasha, and take the Testusaiga!" Kagome gasped, "So either way, one of us will die???!!!" "So, you're not as stupid as you look, human. Yes, that will happen. Which will it be? Will you spare Inuyasha's life, and pay with your own life in the process? Or will you toss away your sentimental feelings and let him die, while you escape safely?"

"I..." Kagome didn't know what to do. If she freed Inuyasha, she would get killed, and the Shikon no Tama will be left unprotected. On the other hand, if she tried to escape, Inuyasha will get killed, and Sesshoumaru will get the Tetsusaiga. "You have all the time you need for this decision," Sesshoumaru said calmly, "I will be satisfied either way. When this all ends, I will have one less person in my way." Then he left.

Kagome had never felt more miserable. She sat down and cried. She cried out her sorrows, fustrations, and her anger. She also blamed herself for what happened, and if she hadn't panicked so much, they wouldn't be in this situation. Worst of all, she blamed herself for not only getting herself in danger, but she had also dragged Inuyasha into this problem as well, which in her opinion, wasn't fair. But eventually, she'll have to make a decision. Replaying Sesshoumaru's words in her mind, she thought it over. Was she going to risk Inuyasha's life for her own safety? Hasn't Inuyasha himself risked his life many times to save Kagome's? Even when they were arguing, haven't he always came back to protect her? She was alive because of him. And not once, did she thank him. Not once did she show she was grateful, that she cared. Every time when Inuyasha save Kagome, she just ignored it like it was nothing. Did Inuyasha really deserve that? 'No,' Kagome thought, 'Nobody should deserve that. And now, I'm going to repay him for all those times he risked his own safety for mine. This will be my way of saying thank you!'

A bright light glowed around Kagome. The Shikon no Tama appeared in front of her. Kagome's eyes became blurry, and she fell into a trance. She pointed her finger at the rope binding Inuyasha to the rock. A jet of light beamed from Kagome's finger to the rope, and the rope disappeared. Before she fell, she saw Sesshoumaru and Rin enter, and heard Sesshoumaru mutter "Foolish girl." And Kagome whispered, "Good luck, Inuyasha. Thank you." Sesshoumaru summoned the messengers from hell, and everything went black.

A/N: Well? There's the second chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I just had to use that cliffhanger! Hehe. And don't worry all you Kagome lovers, I'm not killing her off, you'll see what happens! That is, if you're gonna read the next chapter And for those of you who ask, NO this will not be a Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing. Oh and no reviews, no next chapter!


	3. Scent of Death

Recap: 

A bright light glowed around Kagome. The Shikon no Tama appeared in front of her. Kagome's eyes became blurry, and she fell into a trance. She pointed her finger at the rope binding Inuyasha to the rock. A jet of light beamed from Kagome's finger to the rope, and the rope disappeared. Before she fell, she saw Sesshoumaru and Rin enter, and heard Sesshoumaru mutter "Foolish girl." And Kagome whispered, "Good luck, Inuyasha. Thank you." Sesshoumaru summoned the messengers from hell, and everything went black.

Inuyasha stirred. He opened his eyes and sat up. Or at least, he tried to. As soon as he tried to sit up, white-hot pain shot through his entire body. "What the...? Where am I? What happened? And—Oh my god KAGOME!" The hanyou didn't need to check her heartbeat or her breathing. She reeked of death. But that didn't stop him from doing what he did next. Inuyasha shook her. Hard. "Wake up Kagome! Wake up! Oh god this can't be happening come on Kagome WAKE UP!" Tears started to form in his amber eyes.

"She won't wake." A cold voice said. "I thought you would know that by now." Inuyasha spun around. "Sesshoumaru! What have you done to her?" Inuyasha snarled, unsheathing Testuaiga. "I haven't done anything to her." Sesshoumaru replied calmly, "On the contrary, she was the one that did it. Yes little brother, she killed herself. But I guess it wasn't in vain, now was it?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"I merely said to her that if she saved herself, she would have betrayed you and left for you to die. But if she saved you, she would have to pay the ultimate price---her life. I must say, I really thought she would escape and save herself, instead of losing her life to yours. But I guess since she's human, those stupid sentimental feelings got the better of her. Worthless human."

"She's not." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"She's not worthless!" Suddenly, all this anger he had held up inside of him had given him new power. Power he had never felt before. Not even when he protected Kikyo. Was it possible that he loved Kagome more than Kikyo? Kikyo was always serious. But Kagome was so carefree. She always made him feel better. Kikyo may have taught him how to love, but he didn't love Kikyo. No, heloved Kagome, and that was that. This power. It was anger. Anger and sorrow. He felt sorrow for the loved one he had lost. And anger towards the one who had pushed Kagome and him against one another.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He had to let go. For a temporary moment, Inuyasha lost control of his mind. Anger and sorrow reeled his mind. Those feelings were controlling his entire body. Inuyasha slashed the Testuaiga at Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru unleashed the power of Tenseiga, and his life was spared. "Foolish brother. Have you forgotten the sword Father gave me? The healing sword? I guess I didn't give it enough credit." Sesshoumaru smirked at the sight of Inuyasha. His clothes were dirty, and he was sweaty and panting heavily. Sesshoumaru lifted the illusion he had placed on that room. The room was filled with light for a blind second. Then, four walls appeared on either side of him, and Inuyasha found that he was in a bare room inside Sesshoumaru's castle. His half-brother got up and left, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

Inuyasha felt so stupid. How could he have let this happen twice? First with Kikyo and now with Kagome. Was the whole world against him!? It took all of Inuyasha's self-control to not go crazy. He picked up Kagome's body and cried. "Kagome. I'm so sorry." Inuyasha sobbed, "It wasn't your fault that Sesshoumaru wanted to take my life. It's not fair!" With that, he stood up, Kagome's body in his arms, and left for Kaede's village, dreading what would happen to him when he told Sango and the others, not to mention Kagome's family. Hopefully, they wouldn't kill him. But only time will tell.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Inuyasha crying, what a big surprise O.o Big softy. I got some reviews, but I need more! Review! And some people said that my story was boring –cough cough- devilizhangel –cough- so I tried, I repeat TRIED, to add some romance into it. And no throwing eggs at me! I try my best you know! But if you have any suggestions, email me and I'll take them into consideration. Ja ne!


	4. Fight for a Soul

Recap:

Inuyasha felt so stupid. How could he have let this happen twice? First with Kikyo and now with Kagome. Was the whole world against him!? It took all of Inuyasha's self-control to not go crazy. He picked up Kagome's body and cried. "Kagome. I'm so sorry." Inuyasha sobbed, "It wasn't your fault that Sesshoumaru wanted to take my life. It's not fair!" With that, he stood up, Kagome's body in his arms, and left for Kaede's village, dreading what would happen to him when he told Sango and the others, not to mention Kagome's family. Hopefully, they wouldn't kill him. But only time will tell.

Inuyasha was walking up to Kaede's village, when he was cut off by Kikyou. "Inuyasha, does that girl mean more to me than I do?" Kikyou cried. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Who should he choose? Well, what would make each of the girls happy? He can't exactly choose the alive one, because both of them were, well, dead. And it would be useless to decide for looks, because Kikyou and Kagome looked like twins. There's only one choice left: Decision by personality. Inuyasha tried to remember what it was like when Kikyou was still alive, 50 years ago. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember. Now, Kikyou was full of hatred. The flames of anger and vengeance were around her. Lightning flashed in her eyes as she awaited her answer. This wasn't the Kikyou he remembered. The Kikyou he knew would have wanted him to move on. She wouldn't have wanted for him to suffer. This _wasn't_ Kikyou! "Actually, priestess, she does." Inuyasha said coolly. "Nani?! You choose that girl over me?!" Kikyou was shocked. This conversation was not going the way she wanted it to! "And why do you call me 'priestess'? Have you forgotten my name?" Kikyou asked desperately. "You have no name," Inuyasha smirked. "It's Kikyou you fool!" Kikyou _really_ lost her temper now. What was he playing at?! "Oh? But you aren't Kikyou. Because, Kikyou never lost her temper. To me, you're just a bitch in Kikyou's body. An impostor, call it whatever you like. But to me, you aren't Kikyou, so I won't call you by that name." Inuyasha smirked inwardly at the look on Kikyou's face. He has no regrets in those words. "Now, get out of my way, priestess!" Inuyasha shouted. "No! Not until I claim what's rightfully mine—that worthless girl's soul!" Kikyou cried. "If I can't have you, then no one can!"

Inuyasha was shocked. He had no idea this impostor was so desperate. But she will never get Kagome's soul. It was never hers in the first place. Kagome may be Kikyou's reincarnation, but that can only go so far. Each person is unique, and so is their soul, reincarnation or not. And he was not going to let this impostor steal Kagome's soul before it reaches its final resting place. "Sakon Tessou!" Inuyasha shouted, his claws ripping through the dead corpse's body. He would have never killed Kikyou, but a mere replacement of Kikyou was a different story. Then, Inuyasha once again set off for Kaede's village.

Inuyasha sighed. He was at Kaede's hut. He then braced himself, and walked inside. "Inuyasha!" a certain little kitsune kit cried. "Inuyasha! Sango and Miroku said at the same time. "We were so worried about you and—"Sango was cut short when she saw Kagome's body in Inuyasha's arms. "What the...?! Inuyasha? What happened?!" Sango cried. "Tell us what happened." Kaede demanded. Sighing, Inuyasha told them what happened, how Sesshoumaru told Kagome that if she wanted to save him, Kagome would have to trade him with her life. He also told them how he woke up and saw Kagome on the ground, dead.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede all had tears in their eyes once Inuyasha finished. Kagome was always so caring, even in the darkest of times. She was like a light in the darkness. She didn't deserve to die. Not yet, anyway. "Well, we're going to have to break the news to her family sooner or later." Inuyasha said. "We? Who's we? You go tell them!" Miroku said. "Nani?! Why me???" Inuyasha panicked. "Because," Sango pointed out, "you're the only one now that can go through the well."And Inuyasha knew they were right. "Alright, you guys wait here (like you have another choice) and I'll go get it over with. Wish me luck!" Inuyasha said. "Good luck!" the others chorused. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha picked up Kagome's body and walked out of the hut.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came back in, and before they could ask, Inuyasha said "Her family is on vacation at some place called Osaka. They'll be back in a month." "Well, at least that buys us some time." Shippou said. "Yeah, I guess..." Inuyasha looked up at the night sky. 'I'm sorry, Kagome...' Inuyasha thought.

A/N: Well, there you go. No cliffhanger! Happy? And calm down, Kagome will be back, I promise. I know some of you didn't want me to kill Kikyou in the story, but since Kagome will be kept alive in the story, a few of my friends told me that at least someone should die, so I killed Kikyou off. You can't blame me, because they asked first, and I got no emails suggesting ideas for my story, nor did I get any reviews, so you only have yourselves to blame. Oh gosh, I'm sounding like my mom now. Anyway, see ya! And REVIEW!!!!


	5. Within Hell

Recap: 

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came back in, and before they could ask, Inuyasha said "Her family is on vacation at some place called Osaka. They'll be back in a month." "Well, at least that buys us some time." Shippou said. "Yeah, I guess…" Inuyasha looked up at the night sky. 'I'm sorry, Kagome…' Inuyasha thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome was being dragged deeper and deeper into hell. Her chains were feeling tighter by the minute. "Hey, can't anyone get a drink of water around here?!" Kagome shouted at the messengers of hell. The messengers just laughed. "Apparently not…" Kagome grumbled. Finally, they stopped descending. And what Kagome saw made her jaw drop.

Thousands of people were being whipped or burned at the stake. Since all these people were already dead, they can't die again. So this was plain torture. Screams and laughter filled Kagome's ears. Flames were licking the ground everywhere. If these people weren't being tortured physically, they were being hurt emotionally. Kagome can tell. She figured that horrible mental images were being placed inside their heads, for their eyes were blank, lifeless.

"Come on!" One of the messengers tugged at her chains. "What is this place?" Kagome whispered. The messenger heard her. "This? This is hell." He replied. Kagome can't stop turning her head around to look at the people being tortured. 'So this is hell…' Kagome thought grimly. 'No wonder Kikyou wanted to leave this place so badly.' Suddenly Kagome felt sorry for the older girl.

Then, a girl with long black hair caught her eye. "Kikyou!" Kagome cried. The dead priestess was being tortured mentally. At the mention of her name, some of the life was restored into her eyes. But as soon as she saw Kagome, the light suddenly filled her eyes. Kikyou smiled sadly. "Hello Kagome," She said. Kagome gaped. Kikyou was actually being nice to her?!

Kikyou must have read her mind, because she said, "I'm afraid the Kikyou that the witch Urasue resurrected wasn't me. Forgive me, Kagome, for I know that my impostor has said things to you that I would not have imagined it would say. And I know all about Naraku now." Kikyou saw the look on Kagome's face. "Do you know what the first thing they show you here is?" Kagome shook her head. "It's how you died." Kikyou said quietly. "I thank you, because you were one of the ones that avenged my death. Not only that, but you have managed to overcome Inuyasha's cold barrier, and has taught him how to trust and love others once again."

"I also want you to know that I would have never wanted Inuyasha to choose between you and I. Now that I'm trapped here for all eternity, I only wish for Inuyasha to move on, not to grieve over me. But----Aah!" Kikyou's sentence was cut short when another mental image pierced through her mind. "Kikyou!" Kagome gasped. Never has she seen such cruelty! "Move it, girl!" The messenger snarled.

Finally, they came to a halt. The messenger seemed to be waiting for something. Then, what he was waiting for became apparent at once. Flames shot up around Kagome, and she gasped. The pain was unbearable! Then, flashbacks shot through her mind. The last few days of her life. How Sesshoumaru kidnapped her. How she had decided to sacrifice her life. And how Sesshoumaru had summoned the messengers of hell and brought her here.

Then, an image crossed her mind. Inuyasha was sitting against the God tree, breathing heavily. And she, Kagome, was stringing an arrow onto a bow she was holding. Kagome realized that she was aiming for Inuyasha! 'I remember this,' Kagome thought, 'This was when we faced Menomaru!' Only one thing was different. Instead of a white-silver colour, Inuyasha's hair was black!

With a start, Kagome realized that Inuyasha's dog-ears were gone! 'No!' Kagome thought, 'If he's human he'll have no chance of surviving! Inuyasha! Onegai! Run!' Kagome thought desperately. Then, the other Kagome let the arrow fly. Inuyasha screamed in pain, then he stopped moving at all. But the replica of Kagome didn't regain control like she was supposed to. She seemed to have no emotion whatsoever. While Kagome looked on, unable to do anything, she watched as her replica killed each of her friends, one by one.

Kagome was helpless. Her spirit was trapped in a world of never-ending torture. She couldn't bear it much longer. So she gave up all hope of returning to the living. And like all the others, the life was sucked right out of her eyes. Forever.

_-Back on Earth-_

Inuyasha stared at the sky. 'Kagome…' He thought. 'There's nothing to live for now. Naraku's dead. The Shikon no Tama is complete. I avenged Kikyou. And the people I love most are dead. All of them. Mother, Father, Kikyou and Kagome.' "So if you have nothing to live for, why live?" A voice inside Inuyasha's head spoke. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, why live with no one who cares, when you can die with the people who loves you?" The voice said.

"You mean kill myself." Inuyasha said back. As crazy as this idea may seem, he actually considered it. Tonight would be the perfect night to do it. It'll be easier, because tonight was the night of the new moon. His human body will have less chance of surviving than his normal body would (he has one drop of human blood, he'd still change into a human). So he would die quicker. For once, he was thankful for the night of the new moon.

Inuyasha stared at the dagger in his hand. If he was going to do it, it has to be now. The sun would be up in a few hours, and so would the rest of the gang. But does he want to die?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ooooh, cliffie! I was going to continue, but I'm not exactly in a good mood right now, so I decided to be evil. Mwa ha ha ha! Anyway, please review! Hehe. And I can't decide if I should give chapters a proper name, or leave them the way they are. So if you have any suggestions, put them in your reviews or email me! Ja ne!


	6. Suicide

Recap: 

Inuyasha stared at the dagger in his hand. If he was going to do it, it has to be now. The sun would be up in a few hours, and so would the rest of the gang. But does he want to die?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Of course I want to die,' Inuyasha thought sadly. 'There's no reason to live for anymore. My tasks are complete. I'd rather die and be with the people I love most than to live with no one who cares.'

"But," a little voice in his head spoke, "how do you know that once you die, you'll be with your loved ones? How do you know that you'll be able to do what you want? How do you know that once you die, you won't be trapped in a world of never-ending torture? And most of all, how do you know that you'll have freedom of choice in hell?"

Inuyasha thought about those words. They were all too true. He knew nothing about hell, because he's never been there. The only people who know what it's like to die are in no condition to tell him. They will never converse with the living again. They're trapped in hell for all eternity.

Then, he thought about Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. How would they feel if he killed himself? He hates to admit it, but they've become close friends. Even the perverted monk and that annoying kitsune. 'They're my friends,' Inuyasha realized, 'Something I've never had before I was sealed by Kikyou's arrow. And they'd never let me kill myself. Heck, Kirara would come running if she sensed something was wrong. Not to mention bringing everyone else with her.' He smiled at the thought of the little neko-youkai. She reminded him so much of Kagome's cat, Buyo. Which brought his thoughts back to Kagome. 'And in all this time travelling with her, he knew that Kagome would never have wanted him to kill himself.

Looking back to the time they first met, Inuyasha smiled. She has come a long way from that helpless girl that couldn't harm a kitten.

-_Flashback-_

"Look, can you pull out this arrow or not?" Inuyasha snarled. "No, child!" Kagome heard the one called Kaede call out to her, "That arrow holds back his power. If ye release him, he will surely kill all of us!"

"Fool!" Inuyasha spat back. "That thing will devour you. I'm the only one who can kill it!" He nodded towards the centipede. "And you!" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "Are YOU ready to die yet?"

Kagome looked at the centipede, which was trying to suffocate her. Then she looked back at Inuyasha. "I don't know about you," she said, "But given those choices, I would choose to..........LIVE!" At this she pulled out the arrow, and Inuyasha killed Mistress Centipede with one strike of his claws.

-_End Flashback-_

'No. I'm not that selfish hanyou I was before. I will not kill myself just to release my pain. Whatever happens I WILL NOT DIE!' Inuyasha thought with determination.

-_At Sesshoumaru's castle-_

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where is Kagome-chan?" a certain 8-year-old girl cried happily "Rin wanna show Kagome-Chan flowers!" "Kagome is.......gone." Sesshoumaru didn't have the heart to tell her that the miko is dead. But having been with him for almost 2 years, Rin saw right though him.

"Kagome-chan isn't...dead, is she?" Rin whimpered. Sesshoumaru paused. The young human girl was wise beyond her years. He could not lie. Hesitantly, he said, "Yes." Tears started to form in the young girl's brown eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can't you bring her back???" Rin sniffled. Sesshoumaru sighed, "Rin, listen. Kagome is gone. You have to accept that. Be a good girl and stop crying, ok?"

"But what about your sword? Tenseiga?" Rin looked up at him with hopeful big brown eyes. Again, Sesshoumaru sighed. If he revived the miko, then all his work would be wasted. But he didn't want Rin to know that he was the one who killed the miko. And besides, he didn't get the Tetsuaiga anyway. He was so sure that the miko would save herself. Plus, Rin would be devastated if he told her he can't revive her.

"Alright. Let's go revive the mi...er Kagome." Sesshoumaru said. "Yay!" Rin cried happily.

_-Back at the Village-_

Inuyasha headed back from the forest just when the sun went up. His raven-black hair turned to silver, and his dog-like ears, claws and fangs returned. With renewed energy, he happily entered Kaede's hut. It wasn't that he didn't care if Kagome died, it was because he knew Kagome wouldn't want him to be sad.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Miroku said. "HOW could you be so happy when Kagome died?!" Sango cried. The loss of Kagome hit her hard. "Because," Inuyasha stated, "Kagome wouldn't have wanted us to mourn over her." Silence. "You're right," Sango said quietly.

Suddenly, screams were heard outside. "It's the lord of the West!" the villagers cried. "Nani?!" Inuyasha snarled. True enough, there was Sesshoumaru, walking towards the hut. But wait, there was a small human girl behind him. "What do you want Sesshoumaru? Come to take another innocent life?" Inuyasha spat.

If Sesshoumaru heard this, he didn't show it. "Where is the miko's body?" He asked calmly. "Why do YOU want to know?" Inuyasha snarled. Sesshoumaru started to walk towards Kaede's hut. "It's no use hiding it from me, little brother. I can smell her body." Sesshoumaru said. He pulled out Tenseiga.

Inuyasha and the gang caught up with him. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her, Sesshoumaru," Sango said warningly. "Don't worry Sango-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama is just going to revive Kagome-chan!" Rin chirped happily. Shocked silence.

Sango blinked. She had no idea that Sesshoumaru actually had a nice side. "Stand back," Sesshoumaru warned Rin. Then, he slashed through the invisible messengers from hell. Slowly, Kagome's spirit re-entered her body. She blinked, then sat up.

"My business it done here," Sesshoumaru said, "Let's go, Rin." With that, he re-sheathed Tenseiga and left.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, unable to speak. 'Kagome's really back!' his mind screamed at him. Slowly, Kagome turned her head around. And what Inuyasha saw made him gasp with horror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Hehe. Another cliffie! -ducks rotten fruit- I know I haven't updated for almost a month, but I hope this extra long chappie will satisfy you! My fingers are so tired! Plus, school has just found its way into my schedule, so I might not be updating so often anymore. It all depends if my teacher is evil and gives me a lot of homework. And please review! I haven't got any suggestions regarding the "chapter naming" as I like to call it.


	7. A Lost Spirit

Recap:

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, unable to speak. 'Kagome's really back!' his mind screamed at him. Slowly, Kagome turned her head around. And what Inuyasha saw made him gasp with horror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blank, lifeless eyes stared back at him. No light came from it. They were showing no emotion, and they were a bit blurred, as if she were in a trance. Inuyasha backed away. What was going on? He thought everything would be back to normal! "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, "You ok?" Kagome remained silent. She kept staring off into space. Then she stood up. "Well, if you're ok, then maybe you should go outside and get some air. You've been inside for 2 weeks now," Inuyasha said, trying to sound calm. If Kagome was alright, she'd answer.

Instead, she just nodded, and left the hut. Inuyasha gasped again. What happened to her? She wasn't showing any sort of emotion, hasn't spoken one word since she was revived. "Kagome!" Shippou squealed. He'd missed her so much! Shippou leaped into her arms. "I've missed you so much!" Shippou sobbed. "Kagome-chan!" Sango and Miroku shouted. "Ah, Kagome, I see that you have been revived by the Lord of the West," Kaede nodded. Inuyasha walked up to Kaede. "Something's wrong with her," Inuyasha said quietly. "Aye. I know. Though her trip with Death has been short, it was painful. Her trip to hell has been nothing but torture, physically and mentally. It will take time for her to heal, if she does at all." Kaede noted.

"Nani?!" Inuyasha sputtered. IF she heals? "Damnit, she WILL heal, you old hag! Kagome's stronger than that! She doesn't back down on anything!"

"It's not that simple, child. Hell is more horrid than you'll ever imagine. Why do you think Kikyou wanted to take Kagome's soul so much? If she regained her soul, she would never have to go back to hell. They know your weaknesses, they know your fears. They know how to get past your defences and straight into your weak point, where you will instantly give up all hope of seeing light. Those who have been in hell for a long time, they have given up all hope of finding happiness. They've already given up their soul to Death, and if they are ever revived, their spirit will never return. They won't have emotion, personality or memories. They'll just----exist. Like an empty shell." Kaede finished, "Kagome was lucky to have been revived soon after she died. If she was revived later, her condition would have been much worse."

Inuyasha gaped. He had no idea hell was that horrible. And to think he almost killed himself! He would have ended up like those before him. Tortured. "So, what about Kagome? Will she ever return to normal?" Inuyasha asked. "Only time will tell. Now, it all depends on the future," Kaede said. And with that, she left.

"Sango, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. He had to talk to them. 'This is all Sesshoumaru's fault!' "Get your asses over here right now!" "How did his mother stand it?" Sango asked, shaking her head. Then, she walked over to where Inuyasha was.

When both of them were in front of him, Inuyasha started talking quietly. He didn't want to worry Shippou. "What's wrong with Kagome-chan?" Sango asked quietly, "She didn't talk to me ever since she got revived! I know she would have at least said 'hi'!" "Her little trip to hell, that's what. I asked Kaede, and she said that Kagome will need time to heal. She also said that Kagome has been tortured endlessly in hell, and that Kagome may never heal. She might stay that way forever," Inuyasha said. "Nani?" Miroku said. "You heard me!" Inuyasha hissed. "Well then, I'm afraid that we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Miroku said, and noticing Inuyasha's death glare, he quickly added, "Inuyasha, I know you aren't the type to wait around. But there's not much we could do, except treat her kindly. With luck, she would return to the way she was before. Kagome has a strong spirit. She'll make through this." Inuyasha sighed. He knew Miroku was right. So he jumped onto a tree branch, watching Kagome walk around and picking some herbs.

Nightfall soon came, and soon they would have to get ready for bed. At around midnight, Inuyasha heard something. 'Something's not right,' Inuyasha thought, 'There's no uninvited visitors inside the hut, yet there's way too much movement inside. Too much movement for everyone to be asleep.' He walked inside.

Kagome was inside, thrashing in her sleep. She was having trouble breathing, and her eyes were open, but not focused. 'She's having a nightmare!' Inuyasha thought with a start. Kagome suddenly spoke. Not exactly clearly, but clear enough for Inuyasha to pick it up. "No! Sango! Miroku! Don't touch them!" Kagome screamed out the last part. Her face was starting to turn blue with lack of air. Inuyasha had to wake her up, and fast, or Kagome would die! Again! "Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha shouted. He shook her. Kagome still didn't wake up, but she was starting to breath again. Her breaths came out in small, choked gasps, though she was still thrashing around.

"Damnit," Inuyasha growled, "Wake up, Kagome!" He saw a bucket of cold water in the corner, grabbed it, and poured some of it on Kagome's face. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes snapped open. Within minutes, her breathing returned to normal, though her eyes were still unfocused, still dark and unemotional. And, it was probably Inuyasha's imagination, but her eyes looked darker than before. It was then that Inuyasha realized that Kagome's condition was getting worse, not better. And it would only be a matter of time before Kagome would be past recovery.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

A/N: Well, there you are! Chapter 7! Hope you liked it! Aw, I'm so mean to Kagome! -sniff sniff- First death, then endless torture, now she's traumatized! Bwa ha ha! Evil me! Anyway, enough of that. As some of you might have noticed, I seemed to have gotten a flame. Yes, that's right! An evil flame! And I know I've said this in my profile, but I'd like to point out that the flamer didn't say what he/she wanted changed in the story. So I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what you want changed, instead of you just saying you hate it. Alright? Ok, now that that's said, I have one more thing to say: REVIEW!!!


	8. Spells and Visions

Recap:

"Damnit," Inuyasha growled, "Wake up, Kagome!" He saw a bucket of cold water in the corner, grabbed it, and poured some of it on Kagome's face. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes snapped open. Within minutes, her breathing returned to normal, though her eyes were still unfocused, still dark and unemotional. And, it was probably Inuyasha's imagination, but her eyes looked darker than before. It was then that Inuyasha realized that Kagome's condition was getting worse, not better. And it would only be a matter of time before Kagome would be past recovery.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaede shooed Inuyasha outside. "This is a fairly complicated spell! I don't need a certain dog-eared demon impatiently talking non-stop beside me!" Kaede said. "Keh! Whatever, I'll still hear everything anyway," Inuyasha said. "If that's true, then why did you make such a fuss when Kaede told you to get out?" Sango said. "...." Even Inuyasha couldn't find an answer to that one.

Kaede was about to perform a spell that would allow her to see into Kagome's mind, therefore finding out what was in her nightmares the night before. Hopefully, this will help them figure out how to help Kagome back to her normal cheerful self. Kaede muttered a few words, while in deep concentration. Then she pressed a finger to Kagome's forehead, who was sitting right in front of her.

Inside, she saw Kagome's normal thoughts, about the well, her parents, Souta, Bouyo, and her friends at school. Kaede reached deeper into her mind, and it was there that she saw how she died.

She saw from Kagome's point of view how Sesshoumaru kidnapped her and Inuyasha, and how he'd given her the choices. How she descended into hell, and when she was finally resurrected. Finally, the memory that Kaede was looking for appeared. The nightmare that Inuyasha was talking about.

It was more horrible than Kaede imagined. Similar to Sango's vision of when Kikyou and Naraku tried to trap all of them at the same time using tree roots. But Sango had never told anyone about that, and back then she knew it was a trap set by Naraku. Kagome doesn't know about that vision, therefore she must have been terrified.

Death. Blood. Everywhere. The bloody bodies of Sango, Miroku and Shippou were there. Kaede found Kagome looking at a figure in the shadows. A sudden thought struck her. 'That's...Kagome! But this spell allows me to see in a person's mind, with THEIR point of view. If I'm in Kagome's body right now, then that's a copy!' The copy raised her bow, and put an arrow on the string, aiming directly at Inuyasha, who was the only one still alive. Then, she let the arrow fly.

Through Kagome's eyes, the arrow flew in slow-motion. "No! Inuyasha!" Kaede found herself/Kagome sobbing. The arrow hit its target. Within a few minutes, he was dead. Dead, like the others. Dead, thinking that their best friend had betrayed them. Kaede didn't think she could take anymore of this. She let the spell end itself, and suddenly, she was back in her hut.

Inuyasha, who must have sensed her presence, came running into the hut, Sango, Miroku and Shippou behind him. "Well? What did you see?" He asked impatiently. Kaede gasped for breath. Then, she turned to Inuyasha, "Do you really want to know?" Kaede asked. "Yes!" All four of them shouted at the same time. "Alright, then. Sit down." And Kaede replayed everything that she/Kagome saw.

When she was finished, the group stared. The story itself was quite unbelievable, but the dream was so realistic. Finally, Inuyasha said, "Kagome's not used to things like that." Everyone turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" Sango asked, "She sees people dying all the time. "No, she doesn't," Inuyasha said, "You haven't seen her time. Killing is a crime. Compared to this place, there's no killing there. She might have spent 2 years with us, travelling back and forth between times, but she has never seen her friends dying, and especially by her own hand. She couldn't have taken much more. Besides, her personality's not like that. She would have never killed us in reality."

"And these visions would only get worse," Kaede said, "The only person who would know how to help would never tell us." "And who's that?" Miroku asked. Kaede waited a few seconds, wondering if she should tell them. Then, finally she hesitantly said, "Sesshoumaru."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Does that count as a cliff hanger? If it does, I'm so sorry! But I was running out of ideas! TT This chappie was so hard to write! Oh one more thing. might not show my story on the site, as it hasn't when I uploaded the last few chapters. Please check regularly if I've updated. Ok, that's it. Bye!


	9. Advice

Recap" 

"And these visions would only get worse," Kaede said, "The only person who would know how to help would never tell us." "And who's that?" Miroku asked. Kaede waited a few seconds, wondering if she should tell them. Then, finally she hesitantly said,

"Sesshoumaru."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nani?!" Inuyasha growled, "You expect me to ask that _thing _to turn Kagome back to normal? He'd most likely kill her before he would listen to me." Sango turned to face Miroku, with Shippou on her lap. "Well, it does make a funny scene if you think about it," she said. All three of them tried to imagine Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha being civil to each other, like "proper" siblings should.

_-Sango, Miroku and Shippou's Wild Imgination-_

"Please Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha whined. He was in Sesshoumaru's castle, with Sango, Miroku and Shippou behind him, sweat-dropping. He had been like this for the past half hour, following his older half-brother around like a lost puppy.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Was it just him, or did little brothers _always _seem to need something? "Well..." Inuyasha's heart leapt. He was finally getting somewhere! "We'll talk about it after dinner. Go wash up." The four of them came crashing to the floor. Sesshoumaru grinned. He was going to help them, he already made that decision. But it was just so funny, watching Inuyasha coming to him on bended knee!

During dinner, things just got crazier. (Inuyasha, pass the salt please.) And that was the end of the crazy imagination.

_-End of Sango, Miroku and Shippou's Wild Imgination-_

"Well, that was fun." Miroku said. "But wait," Sango said, "What if that actually does happen?" All three of them thought for a long time. "Nah," they said.

Despite his hate for his half-brother, Inuyasha knew that it was probably their best chance. And if Sesshoumaru tried to kill Kagome, he could always blackmail him, right?

So obviously, they had to go back to the Western lands, and that took about a week. By then, they were exhausted. They stopped to catch their breath before entering the Western lands, just in case they had to fight the Lord of the West. Kagome just sat, barely moving, staring into space with blank eyes. She wasn't tired, obviously, because she had travelled on Inuyasha's back.

Once they caught their breath, the gang reached the castle. Jaken came up to them with the two-headed dragon, Ah and Un, screeching "You are not welcome here! Leave at—mph!" Inuyasha got tired of him and simply punched him unconscious. They wanted to go inside, but there are two reasons: a) they would probably get lost, b) too many demons! So the five of them were stuck outside until the person they were looking for finally stepped outside.

Sesshoumaru blinked. He had done something that nearly killed him to do so. He helped his worthless hanyou of a brother of his, yet here he was, holding that miko girl on his back. "Nani?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"What have you done with Kagome, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. "To think he spoke to his mother with that mouth," Shippou said, "Mmm hmm, so true." Sango and Miroku nodded.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked. He honestly didn't do anything, he was not Naraku, he had honour. "See for yourself," Inuyasha grumbled. He set Kagome onto the ground, where she just stood, staring at Sesshoumaru with empty eyes.

Sesshoumaru took one look at her and knew. Her spirit was still trapped in hell, she has been there for far too long. Without it, she was just a wandering soul, with no personality, and no knowledge of the present time. The deeper her spirit is in hell, the harder it will be for them to get it back.

"There is nothing I can do to help," Sesshoumaru said, "Her spirit is trapped in hell, not even the Tenseiga can get it back. Treat her kindly, and let her know you care. Only then can you get her spirit back, and even then, the chances are slim." Inuyasha mutely nodded. He still can't believe that Sesshoumaru didn't try to kill them. "Let's go," he said. Inuyasha ran out of the gates. "Matte!" The remaining three cried, running after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: And that, my dear readers, is _very_ OOC. I'm sorry! I haven't updated for a month! TT My life has been very busy. I was just looking over the past chapters a few days ago, just so I won't make future mistakes. So technically, I _was_ working on this. Please review!! :3


	10. Confessions

Recap: "There is nothing I can do to help," Sesshoumaru said, "Her spirit is trapped in hell, not even the Tenseiga can get it back. Treat her kindly, and let her know you care. Only then can you get her spirit back, and even then, the chances are slim." Inuyasha mutely nodded. He still can't believe that Sesshoumaru didn't try to kill them. "Let's go," he said. Inuyasha ran out of the gates. "Matte!" The remaining three cried, running after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-At Sesshoumaru's Castle (again)-_

'That worthless half-brother of mine better thank me next time…' Sesshoumaru thought, 'He isn't a demon nor human, a disgrace to the world, a worthless hanyou!' Sesshoumaru satisfied himself with that because being the Lord of the Western lands, he had quite a lot of paperwork to work on. Then he noticed something he didn't notice before. 'Wait a minute…red stripes? Those are markings of an inu youkai!'

_-At Kaede's Village-_

The gang returned to Kaede's village a few days later. Despite the crazy advice Sesshoumaru gave them, they had no other ideas. So all of them tried to show Kagome they cared, even Inuyasha. Kagome's current situation devastated him, he was willing to sacrifice his pride for her. Inuyasha now knew that he loved her, and all the times she saw him with Kikyou! He can't believe how Kagome managed to come back to the Feudal so many times, knowing that she'll see him and Kikyou together every time. But not this time. This time, he'll make it up to her.

_Let her know you care._

Sesshoumaru's words kept coming back to him. Sure, Inuyasha had treated her kindly, yet he has never told her he cared. Maybe he should confess his love, maybe THAT will get Kagome back.

'No way. That's not enough to bring her back, just three little words. She probably doesn't feel the same way anymore, not after all those times she saw me with Kikyou.' Inuyasha thought, 'But I'll have to tell her someday, right? Maybe I should tell her…What could I lose?' Inuyasha shook his head, hard. 'Only my pride! Plus I'll probably get humiliated. Miroku and Sango would probably lecture me about how I deserve it….which I do. But Kagome should know, shouldn't she?' And with that, Inuyasha decided to tell her that very night.

_-A few hours later-_

"ARG! I can't do it!" Inuyasha screamed. He had told Miroku about his "plan" but now, he just couldn't do it. "Calm down, just say it like I do," Miroku said. "What by asking them if they'll bear your child?" Inuyasha grumbled. Miroku sweatdropped. "Just go and tell her!" "Fine!" Inuyasha sighed. He had no idea how though. "Well than," Miroku said, "get to it!" "Soon…" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha caught Kagome alone on a rock by a lake, staring at the moon. Well, sorta staring, her eyes were still kind of misty. Inuyasha thought she was doing better, he heard her singing a few hours ago, the first time she's used her voice since she died. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome turned around, not looking directly at him, but beyond into the forest. "Are…you okay?" Inuyasha mentally smacked himself for that. Of course she wasn't okay! She died and went to hell for kami's sake! Kagome just stared. "Inu…yasha?" Kagome finally spoke to a person, though it was barely above a whisper. Unknown to him, Kagome's spirit was fighting desperately to get out of hell, to return to her body.

"I wanted…to tell you something," Inuyasha stammered. "I'm….I'm sorry!" he blurted out. Kagome remained emotionless. He took a deep breath, and words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from dying, for letting you get hurt, for not being able to kill Kikyou, and….for not trying to get your spirit back." His last apology was almost silent. He knew he sounded lame, but he couldn't help it. "I know you've seen me with Kikyou many times," Inuyasha whispered, "I'm sorry. Kagome you don't know how sorry I am!" he yelled out the last part, unable to hide his emotions anymore.

Tears threatened to fall, but he held them back. Why was he crying now? He didn't cry since he was a child, not even when he found out that Kikyou died. He took a deep breath, calmed himself down, and said, "I….I love you."

That did it. Inuyasha couldn't believe it, three little words, and that's all it took.

A bright light surrounded Kagome. A glowing orb flew straight into her mouth with such force she fell down. The light was so intense that Inuyasha had to shield his eyes from it. When he looked afterward, he saw that Kagome was standing in front of him, the brightness in her eyes restored.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha wasn't sure if she was completely back to normal. "I…have something to say too" Kagome said. Tears streamed down her face. "I forgive you for everything you've done. And I've got news from Kikyou too."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. News from Kikyou? "I saw her in hell. She…wanted you to know that the one who was resurrected by Urasue wasn't her. She also said she wants you to move on."

A long pause followed after. "I….know it wasn't her. I always knew it but…her voice and her looks were exactly like Kikyou's." Kagome smiled, then said, "You know what?" "What?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome hugged him and said, "I love you too."

_-A Few Hours Later-_

All's well that ends well. Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the village, and nearly gave Kaede a heart attack when she saw Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha got into one of their usual fights, which started when Kagome asked to go home. Everything's back to normal, except…

"Look who's here," Inuyasha said. A red cloud was flying over the village, and landed right in front of the little group. The cloud disappeared, revealing no other than Sesshoumaru.

"So, it's true," he said. "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "When did you become a youkai?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Few months ago," Inuyasha said, still confused at why his brother was here. Then it hit him. He hadn't bother to tell Sesshoumaru about the wish and the Shikon no Tama! Well, he was planning to tell him sometime…but with all the excitement he forgot.

"Seeing as you are no longer a tainted half-breed, I guess I should at least give you my respect. You are still of Father's blood," Sesshoumaru said. And with that he flew away on his red cloud, leaving behind a very shocked group.

"Will wonders never cease to amaze me," Sango said, shaking her head. "See Inuyasha? Miracles do happen!" Shippou said. "Yeah, I guess so," Inuyasha was shocked as well, but soon, he came back to reality and said, "Now if only Kouga would leave us alone…" Indeed, everything was back to normal…More or less.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

A/N: Oh my gosh! It's finished! –squeals- I changed a few things when a reviewer kindly (see flamers? She ASKED me POLITELY to change it!) pointed out that Sesshoumaru still didn't notice that Inuyasha was a full demon. So, I went back to change it! REVIEW! Please?

I would like to thank toy123117 and ll sL33pEh ll for their help in this fic. Toy123117 was the one who suggested that I started writing a fanfic, and ll sL33pEh ll gave me a few ideas. Thanks guys!

Please email me at for any ideas regarding a new fanfic. I would also like to place a disclaimer here.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha or its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me!

Please review!


End file.
